Our Love "Child"
Our Love "Child" is the fourth episode of the fifth season of Durv: The Series. Plot Durv has an important announcement to make to everybody, and by "everybody", he means John Barkashki. Durv expresses that he has intimate feelings for John, and has plans to go further in their relationship. John correctly guesses that Durv wants to have a baby, and upon Durv's confirmation, John has no problem at first. However, he quickly points out that since the two of them are male, there wouldn't be any logical way for either of them to conceive a baby. Inside Durv's head, his "angry" side decides it would be a good idea for Durv to use his lab. Meanwhile, while unseen experimentation is going on between Durv and John, Mr. Triangle wants to remind Durv about Da Plan. Mr. Triangle's trail is cut short by a scarred John, clearly having escaped from Durv's laboratory. Mr. Triangle pauses, and then rushes over to Durv H.Q. Inside, he finds Durv, who has numerous stitches on his belly. Mr. Triangle horrified, he asks the similarly-horrified John to "get the gun". Durv objects, saying that what happened in the lab is not what he thinks it is. Mr. Triangle's guard is let down for a brief moment, which results in Durv revealing that he played God and came up with an unholy creation. Mr. Triangle is promptly traumatized. Transcript exterior of Durv H.Q is shown as a pan inside it occurs. Durv: You may be wondering why I called you all here. John Barkashki: Um, Durv... Durv: Yeah? cut reveals that nobody is in the room Durv is speaking in, save for himself and John. John: There's literally no one here but us. Durv: Exactly. John: What the fuck do you mean? expression shifts to a very blank one as he suddenly realizes what Durv means. Is this... Durv: John, I want to go further with you. I want to have a... starts stressing out badly. He shakes as numerous stress veins appear on his head. John: A baby? Durv: Yeah. John: (a pair of sunglasses fly by him) Cool. There's one problem with that, though. We're (echoing) men! is displayed in flashing colors as he says it. has nothing on his mind, resulting in a pan inside his head. Two triangles can be seen in a control-panel-like room, with one orange, the other red. They reflect fear and anger, respectively. Orange triangle: Oh no! What are we going to do? Red triangle: Calm down. There must be something we can think of. red triangle looks at the set of buttons and contemplates what to do, when all of a sudden his pupil turns into a pitchfork. Oh yeah, that lab. (presses one of the buttons) T-120 code LP to MC. The Lab. camera pans back to Durv, who is determined about something. Durv: Follow me. walks over to his laboratory, with John following suit. shots are shown, those being a close-up of an eye, a traumatized John, a knife, and Durv with a maniacal expression. camera pans away from Durv H.Q and finds itself at the Triangle residence. Inside, Mr. Triangle is shown watching TV. Mr. Triangle: Honey, I'm gonna go check up on Durv and Da Plan. Ms. Triangle: Take your time. camera zooms out to reveal that she is in bed with an unnamed man, possibly [[The Late Late Super Late Show with Steven McGreemies|Steven McGreemies]. Fade out.] in. Mr. Triangle is walking along, when suddenly a scarred, shaking John appears in front of him. John: Durv tried to make me his... (pause) (echoing) lover. word "LOVER" is displayed on screen as he says it. and Mr. Triangle are frozen with shock for a moment. Mr. Triangle decides to rush inside Durv H.Q. Mr. Triangle: (while breaking a door open) I won't have this in my-- speech suddenly stops, as a close-up shows several seams and stitches on Durv's belly. Mr. Triangle looks over at John. John, get the gun. excitement disappears from Durv's eyes. Durv: Mr. Tri, it's not like that. Mr. Triangle: (readjusting) Phew. For a second there, I thought you were-- Durv: (standing in front of a curtain) Instead I played God and created this. curtain unravels to show a hideously deformed, squirming blue head, with multiple eyes all over it. Triangle is extremely discomforted again, and screams. Trivia *The episode was intentionally released during Pride Month, due to its plot involving same-sex relationship. *The episode proclaims to have been made in the fictitious "FlemDale, Clarksville". However, the similar Glendale, Clarksville is an actual neighborhood in Tennessee. *Inside the Triangle residence is the word "NWO", which references the New World Order. The NWO was previously mentioned in The Beginning of Durv. **Incidentally, both of their mentions were inside/outside the Triangle residence. *Keush can be seen in a split second along with the Help Desk guy when Mr. Triangle rushes to see Durv. *In the uncut version (found on the DVD), the scene with Ms. Triangle and Steven McGreemies in bed shows Steven's penis getting a sudden erection right before the scene ends. *Although not shown in the YouTube release, the uncut version contains a new, longer intro for the series. Cultural references *The scene in Durv's head with the differently-colored triangles was inspired by the 2015 Pixar film, Inside Out. Production *Although not credited, Pasta937 contributed the Mr. Triangle voices for OLDTPBUSER, as the latter claimed the site he used for the voice wasn't working for him. *This episode has had two title cards made for it, one depicting a fetus-like John Barkashki lying on the ground and the other depicting two creatures resembling babies. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5